New Beginnings
by HGit710
Summary: College Years Emma & JT are now a freshmen at Pitt while Craig, Paige and Spinner are sophomores. Can Emma and Craig rekindle their "great friendship" they had in High School? Or will someone new bump Craig out of Emma's life for good? Read to find out!
1. Saying Goodbye To Degrassi

Title: New Beginnings  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: JT and Emma, the new freshman at the University of Pittsburgh, meet up with the experienced sophomores Paige, Spinner and Craig.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the "Degrassi" characters. But I own the story and all other characters. And if I quote something, I will give proper credit.  
  
======================  
  
Chapter One: Saying Goodbye to Degrassi  
  
======================  
  
"Em... EM!... Wake up!... JT is going to be here any minute to pick you up!" Emma's mother said as she tried to nudge her eighteen year old daughter out of bed. Emma rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. '4:30 in the morning. Wow, if this is what college life is like, I'm not so sure if I want to go.'  
  
"Alright mom, I'm up. Besides, he won't be here for another hour. Plus, you know JT, he's never been early for anything in his entire life. Even is own birth! He was two weeks late!" Emma's mom laughed. Okay, just be quiet while in the bathroom. Your sister is sleeping.  
  
Emma nodded and dragged herself out of bed. She walked over to her dresser nearly tripping over her bags and looked at the pile of graduation cards. 'I can't believe I'm already starting college.' She thought to herself.  
  
Once in the bathroom, Em took her long blonde hair out of her messy bun and jumped into the shower.  
  
"Good morning JT! Can I get you something to drink before you and Emma head off?" Asked Spike.  
  
JT looked half asleep wearing his blue mesh basketball shorts and yellow hoodie. His messy brown hair lay hidden under his 'Pitt' hat. He had changed so much since he was younger. His face looked more grown up and he had started lifting a few years back so his body was chiseled and muscular looking. JT even grew to a striking six feet two inches, making him the MVP of the varsity basketball team both his junior and senior year. But underneath it all, he still tended to act like a kid when he wanted to.  
  
"No thanks. Me and Em agreed on some breakfast during the drive down." He replied.  
  
"Well at least have a seat while you wait for her. I'm going to go check to see if everything is okay upstairs. I'll be right back."  
  
JT put his head on the table just missing the plate of blueberry muffins.  
  
Emma walked out of the bathroom back to her bedroom. It looked so plain. The walls were bare and there was nothing laying on the dresser tops except for the things that she wasn't taking off to college with her. She looked into the mirror, realizing her hair was still damp, she threw it up into a pony tail. Then checked over her outfit once more. Her new white and blue sneakers matched perfectly with her blue sweats and white tank. Even though she still had her long blonde hair, it had low-lights that showed off hints of brown and her figure changed definitely to her liking. Emma still cared about saving endangered species and chose her major in biology. 'Well, I guess this is it. I just hope I don't cry....' She looked into the mirror and smirked. 'Ah who am I kidding? I'm pumped to be getting out of here!' She grabbed the remainder of her bags and headed downstairs.  
  
After throwing her bags into the back of JT's car, Emma walked back into her house to wake him up.  
  
"JT! Wake up! You shouldn't have partied til 2am at Toby's last night." She said, walking to the fridge and pouring herself a glass of juice. JT just nodded, trying to sleep.  
  
"Well, if you want to be like that then I guess I'll drive first then. Ohhh man. You're new Mercedes too. The shiny new leather, cruise control... Oooo I am gonna have some-"  
  
JT picked his head up off the table. "OHH I don't think so!" cutting her off. "Nice try girl! I'M driving. I just got that car and I don't need a scratch in it like the last time you it."  
  
"Haha very funny." Em said, taking a seat across the table from him. "That was only one time and that other car wasn't even supposed to be there! ....Those were good times though. I remember Manny almost had a heart attack."  
  
JT laughed. "Yea, I remember that. I can't wait to see her for Thanksgiving. I talked to her last night. She said she's having the best time down at Miami University."  
  
"Awesome. I can't wait to see Paige, Spinner and Craig down at Pitt. I'm so excited! I haven't seen them since Christmas."  
  
"Yea I know." JT looked at his watch. "We better get going. We can't be late for orientation today."  
  
Emma's parents came downstairs to see them off.  
  
"Bye mom. I'll call you when we get there." She said, giving her a big hug. Next, she gave her dad a hug. Emma had said goodbye to her sister last night.  
  
Once they gave JT hugs too, they followed them out to the car.  
  
"Just be careful you two! Call us when you get there! Have fun!" They called out.  
  
"Bye guys!" Emma called from the car.  
  
Once her house was out of sight, Emma turned on the radio and stared out the window. 'I'm so excited, yet so... sad to be leaving. I know there's nothing keeping me here except my family but I guess I'm just going to miss the 'feel' of it all.'  
  
"You okay? You don't seem like your usual self." JT managed to say in between yawns.  
  
"Huh? Yea... I guess I'm just still tired that's all." She paused for a minute. "JT?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Ha, for what?" He asked.  
  
"For coming with me. I know that Pittsburgh University wasn't your first choice in colleges but it means a lot to me that you're going to be there with me." She said.  
  
"Ah don't worry about it. I'm glad to be going. Any college that gave me a scholarship for basketball is a college for me. Plus," he added, "We'll have Paige, Spinner and Craig there with us too. They're the experienced sophomores so we aren't totally going to be alone."  
  
"Yea, that's another good thing about going. I just hope everything goes well."  
  
"Sure it will, you're really smart, heck... you graduated second in our class and you love your major so it should be a piece of cake for you."  
  
"I hope so. It'll be easy for you too. On a basketball scholarship."  
  
"Yea, but I have to keep up my grades. If not, I'm screwed."  
  
"Ah, good point, well don't worry, I'll help you out the best I can."  
  
"Good. Cause I'm probably gonna need all the help I can get."  
  
"You'll do fine... Just wait and see."  
  
JT kept making sure he was going the right way to get on the highway that would take them to the boarder and into New York, then onto Pennsylvania; While Emma continued to look out the window, just reading all the road signs. The last one she looked at read: NOW LEAVING DEGRASSI back soon!  
  
======================  
  
Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Oh, and reviews too!  
  
====================== 


	2. Settling In

Title: New Beginnings  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: JT and Emma, the new freshman at Pittsburgh University, meet up with the experienced sophomores Paige, Spinner and Craig. (General, Drama & Romance)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the "Degrassi" characters. But I own the story and all other characters. And if I quote something, I will give proper credit.  
  
======================  
  
Chapter Two: Settling In  
  
======================  
  
NOTE: For this story, I'm not totally sure of last names so I'm going to uses the actor's last names. (You can send me the real last names of the characters if you know them but I'm not going to change them so please just "deal" with it. Thanks! =)  
  
======================  
  
NOTE 2: Sorry for the delay. I forgot to post this morning. And to answer one of the reviewer's questions... Emma and JT became better friends with Paige, Spinner and Craig in their junior year when the three were seniors.  
  
======================  
  
JT and Emma arrived at the Pittsburgh University Campus around 3:30 that afternoon. The August air was warm, but with a brisk wind.  
  
"Oh wow, It's so beautiful here this time of the year. I mean it looked nice in May but it's gorgeous here now!" Emma exclaimed as she got out of the car in front the administration office. "Cm'on JT, let's go get our schedules and check into our dorm rooms." She said, dragging JT by a sleeve of his hoodie.  
  
Emma walked in and got in line. After about twenty minutes of waiting, she finally made it to the front desk.  
  
"Can I have your name please?" The receptionist asked.  
  
"Emma McDonald"  
  
The receptionist typed her name into the computer and pulled up her file and printed out her schedule.  
  
"Here you are. There is a map of the campus on the back of your schedule so you should be able to find your dorm room. Oh, and your roommate is already checked in."  
  
That was the one thing that bothered Emma the most. She had no idea who she was rooming with. She just prayed to God that they got along.  
  
"Okay, thank you." Emma smiled and walked away. Now it was JT's turn.  
  
"JT Cooley"  
  
Once the lady pulled up his information, she handed him his papers.  
  
"Thanks." JT called over his shoulder as he walked over to Emma.  
  
"So where is your room at?" She asked him.  
  
"Uhh, a building called the 'Thompson House'." He replied. "Why? Is that anywhere near yours?"  
  
"Actually, yea. It is, look here." She pointed to the map. "Mine is called the "Madison House" which is just a short walk away from yours. This is great!" Emma said.  
  
JT smiled. "Thank God. So now if I get lonely, I... can... just..." He was interrupted by a girl bumping into him.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" She called over her shoulder.  
  
He watched the girl with long brown hair pass him. She was wearing a short denim skirt with a pink polo shirt and matching flip flops carrying a few books. He looked like he was in a trance.  
  
Emma noticed and just smirked. "JT... JT!!... Snap out of it!" She said, waving her hand in front of his face.  
  
"She has the most amazing green eyes. I wonder where her dorm room is." JT said, in a dreamy voice.  
  
"Okay lover boy, why don't we drop off our stuff, and then meet up with Paige, Spinner and Craig for dinner like we planned about a month ago? Huh? Then you can work out a plan to track down your dream girl."  
  
"Ah.... Sounds good. I think I'm gonna need to do that on a full stomach." He said.  
  
JT and Emma got back in the car and headed over to the dorms. JT dropped Emma off first and helped her take some of the heavier stuff into her room.  
  
"Thanks JT. I'll call you when I'm done then we can head out for dinner. Okay?"  
  
"Sounds good, I'll talk to ya in a few." He called as he headed back out to his car.  
  
Emma looked around the dorm. It was fairly big for being a dorm room. Since it was on the second floor, it had a balcony looking out over the campus. There were two twin beds, a walk-in closet, two dressers, two desks, and a very small bathroom, even though there were co-ed bathrooms down the hall. There was also a sink, microwave and small refrigerator in the one corner.  
  
She began to unpack some of her things when JT's dream girl walked in with a big cardboard box.  
  
"Oh hi! You must be Emma. I'm Faith, your roommate."  
  
'Today must be JT's lucky day...' thought Emma. "Yep! That's me. It's nice to meet you Faith.  
  
Emma decided that Faith was indeed very pretty. Her long brown hair wasn't perfectly straight but it had that 'messy' look to it. She had beautiful green eyes and a slim face.  
  
Faith looked at Emma more closely once she set the box down. "Aren't you the girl that was standing next to that really tall boy in the lobby? You know, the one I bumped into?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah! That was my friend JT. He's going to be playing basketball." Emma replied.  
  
"Oh, well that's pretty cool! I'm here to study psychology. And to have some fun in the process." Faith said, giving Emma a wink.  
  
"Haha. I'm here for biology. Where are you originally from?" Emma asked as she started to unpack some of her bags.  
  
"Oh, before I forget, which bed do you want? I don't really care, they're all the same to me." Faith asked.  
  
"Oh, ummm... This one looks good." Emma replied, putting her bags on the bed to the right, against the wall, while the other bed was on the opposite side of the two night stands and closer to the balcony.  
  
"Ok great. And I'm from San Diego, California." She paused for a moment to see the look Emma was giving her. "I know I know... It's crazy, I mean I've been in hot weather all year round my whole life now I'm here and preparing myself for snow, sleet, ice and all that good stuff. But I'm ready for a change. What about you?"  
  
"I'm from Degrassi, a small town up in Canada. So I guess I'm used to the weather a bit."  
  
Emma and Faith continued to unpack and get settled in. They talked about their majors some more and the upcoming football season and how they were both fans of the sport. They were just getting into the subject about their school's boys when there was a knock at the door. Emma went and answered it.  
  
"Em! Do you have any idea what time it is? I must have called you about twenty times! If we don't leave now we're going to be late meeting up with the guys for dinner." JT exasperated as he walked into the room. "Geeze, you have a balcony and a bathroom in here too? All me and Bobby have is a smaller patio since we're on the first floor and we have to use the bathrooms down the hall."  
  
"Haha, I guess me and Faith here have it made." Emma said, walking over to her new roommate.  
  
JT immediately noticed her from the lobby. He practically lost his breath. He probably would have fainted if it wasn't for Emma covering for him.  
  
"JT, you remember Faith, the girl who bumped into you earlier?"  
  
"Uhhh... yea, how can I forget?" He said nervously. "It's nice to properly meet you Faith." He said, walking over to her, holding out his hand. She shook it.  
  
"Nice to meet you too JT." Faith said, giving him a "to-die for" smile. JT probably would have fainted if it wasn't for Emma covering for him.  
  
"We have to go meet up with some friends. I'll see you later tonight? We can finish unpacking and everything." Emma suggested.  
  
"Okay, sounds great! I'll see you later! Bye JT!"  
  
"Uh, bye..." JT said as Emma dragged him out the door before he made any more "googly eyed glances at her roommate.  
  
"SHE is your roommate?! Damn, this is so weird! It's like it was meant to be or something!" JT exclaimed as they walked back to the car.  
  
"I thought the same thing, but you don't know ANYTHING about her! She could have a boyfriend back home for all you know. Just don't rush anything." She said to him.  
  
"Yea yea I know I know... But she's gorgeous." He said getting into the car.  
  
"I know JT... For the millionth time already." Emma rolled her eyes and closed the car door. She checked her reflection in the mirror and just dabbed on a bit of lip gloss and put her hair into a messy bun.  
  
Twenty minutes later, they pulled up to a TGI Friday's on the waterfront in Pittsburgh. Even though it was about five thirty, the place was packed, even for a Wednesday night. Emma and JT headed to the entrance, looking for Paige, Spinner and Craig. The three were sitting on a bench against the building.  
  
JT spotted Paige and Spinner and ran over.  
  
"JT! I haven't seen you in ages! I miss those corny but funny jokes" Paige said giving him a big hug. Obviously joking on the joke part.  
  
"Yea, man," Spinner started. "She's been trying some out for herself. Let's just say" he said sliding his finger across his neck, thank God you're here!" He finished, giving him a hug.  
  
JT laughed. "Well it's nice to know that me and my corny jokes have been missed." He said.  
  
Paige; wearing a pair of jeans, sneakers, and a baby blue AE Tee, looked older and more sophisticated with her blonde hair cut just above the shoulders and her new reading glasses.  
  
Spinner, wearing khaki shorts, black flip flops, and green button down Tee looked as adorable as ever with his dark tan he got from the past summer. His blonde hair was still tousled and looked like he just woke up, but his attitude had changed.  
  
Him and Paige were still dating. They had almost broken up last year over an upperclassmen but everything was sorted out so they will have been together five years this December.  
  
"I've missed you! Did you find everything okay during orientation this afternoon?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yep! Everything's great. Even my roommate seems nice. JT's already eying her up!" Emma said.  
  
"Okay," Spinner said to his girlfriend, "Stop hogging the new freshman and let me say hi." He smiled, giving Emma a hug.  
  
"It's nice to see you too Spin." Emma said. "It was a lonely and pretty boring year without you guys there."  
  
"Oh I know, our freshman year was so boring and plain. We did meet a few people though plus with you guys here, it's bound to be a better year." Paige replied.  
  
The four headed into the restaurant and were seated. Once they sat down, the waitress came over and took their drink orders. Emma suddenly realized something.  
  
"Hey Paige? ...Where's Craig? Wasn't he supposed to be here too?"  
  
"Oh!" Spinner answered for her. "He called and said he'd be about twenty minutes late. He had to work today at the Carnegie Science Center and he's stuck in traffic right now because of construction. He should be here any minute if you want to see if he's outside." He suggested.  
  
"Oh ok. Yea, I'm going to go wait for him. He should be surprised to see me. I mean I haven't seen him in about a year." She said as she got up from the table and headed outside.  
  
"Oh he's going to be surprised alright." Paige said to JT.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked, puzzled.  
  
"Do you realize how pretty Emma got? I mean she always has been but when he sees her, he's going to be in shock. She's gonna make him forget all about that damn Alexia."  
  
"Is that his girlfriend?" JT asked. Still confused.  
  
"Unfortunately. They've been together for about eight months and she treats him like total garbage. It's like he's more of a servant then her boyfriend. And she's not even the least bit pretty. I still have no idea what he sees in her. Plus," Paige continued. "She's cheated on him more than once, we've seen her do it too! Spin confronted her once and she threatened him. Ugh..."  
  
"Oh I can't wait til that relationship is over." Spinner chimed in. "It's horrible. I tried telling him a thousand times that he should end things with her but he won't."  
  
"Wow..." was all JT could say. He took a sip of his drink.  
  
Spinner then brought up a good point. "Well, even if he sees Emma, that might not make him forget about Alexia, and if it somehow does, what makes you think that Emma will be interested in him?" He said to Paige.  
  
"Trust me. Remember how they went to prom his senior year? When she was a junior? They had a blast together. Even if it was just as friends, did you see the way they kept looking at each other through the crowd when they were with their friends? It was so romantic." Paige said. "Like I said, trust me. I know these things." She smiled. Spinner just rolled his eyes, laughed and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Meanwhile, Emma, clueless about the conversation that just took place inside, was sitting on a bench looking for any sign of Craig. After waiting about five minutes, she got up and started to walk around to the side of the building where the rest of the parking lot was. Her eyes were then covered by a pair of hands from the back of her.  
  
"Ahh!" Em squealed as she grabbed the mystery hands and turned around.  
  
A young man wearing khaki pants and a navy blue button down shirt was smiling down at Emma. He had brown curly hair and deep brown eyes. "Hey there. I believe your name is Emma? Call me crazy but I think I went to school with you back in the day?"  
  
"CRAIG!" Emma said as she threw her arms around his neck. "It's so good to see you! I've missed you at school!"  
  
"Hah, I know what you mean." He said returning the hug. 'Wow, I forgot what it felt like to hug her.' "You look nice." He said, letting go of her.  
  
Meanwhile, a girl with chestnut brown hair wearing white crop pants and a pale yellow halter was watching Craig and Emma from around the corner.  
  
"Ha! Yea right! I spent practically the whole day in a car driving down here with JT, I'm tired, dirty, smelly probably and I know I look like I just got up." Emma argued.  
  
Craig just smiled. "You know you need to learn how to take a compliment." He joked.  
  
"And you need to learn what to say at the appropriate time." Em retorted.  
  
"Well, ok..." Craig started. "I'm hungry. And how about that! We're standing outside of a restaurant." He said as they both made their way to the entrance.  
  
"Funny. Craig. Real funny." She smiled. "You haven't changed a bit."  
  
He laughed. 'Oh but I have............'  
  
Meanwhile, the trio inside was looking on at the two from a nearby window.  
  
"I told you!" Paige said. "Just get the two of them together again and they'll be inseparable. "I remember her telling me that she really liked him her junior year. But since he was going to college, she wasn't going to let it get to her."  
  
"Paige... I don't mean to me rude but they are friends, and friends do usually hug when they haven't seen each other in a long time. And it's been over a year. I'm sure she's gotten over him by now." JT pointed out.  
  
Paige rolled her eyes. "JT, has she ever just randomly brought him up in a conversation?" "Yea... But just here and there. So it's not like she's thinking about him all the time."  
  
"Well! Then obviously he's come across her mind! Which must mean that she still has some feelings for him." Paige argued.  
  
"Well... I guess, but that doesn't mean-"JT was cut off by Paige's theory...  
  
"You have to admit... one, they look cute together. Two, they both have matured. Three, they're both looking for true love. Em has since I first knew her. And four, with our help, they're going to be together before Christmas."  
  
======================  
  
I know this was a long chapter. I hope that's how most of them are. Oh, and if there's a TJ in there instead of a JT, sorry! And also for any other typos! Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated! =)  
  
====================== 


	3. Dinner For Six

Title: New Beginnings  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: JT and Emma, the new freshman at Pittsburgh University, meet up with the experienced sophomores Paige, Spinner and Craig. (General, Drama & Romance)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the "Degrassi" characters. But I own the story and all other characters. And if I quote something, I will give proper credit.  
  
======================  
  
Chapter Three: Dinner for Six  
  
======================  
  
Once Emma and Craig made back to the table where Paige, JT and Spinner were, their drinks had already been brought out and they were waiting for the waitress to come back to take their orders.  
  
"Since you weren't here, we ordered you a Pepsi. Is that okay?" Spinner asked, watching them sit down, Craig letting Emma in first.  
  
Craig nodded and followed Emma into the booth.  
  
Soon, the waitress returned ready to take their dinner orders. Everyone seemed pretty satisfied with their orders and gave the menus back to the waitress.  
  
"Um, can I also have a glass of water, with no ice?" Craig asked after he ordered a burger and fries.  
  
The waitress nodded and hurried away. The place was quite crowded but only because it was one of the better restaurants around, also, because it had a large bar with many big screen TV's for both men and women to come in, drink beer and enjoy sports games.  
  
"So." JT began, "How's the freshman classes?"  
  
"Well," Paige began, who had aced most of her freshman classes and gotten a few B's. "They're pretty normal I guess. I mean they just don't hand you a good grade. You have to earn them. The only class I would say that took up most of my time because of homework is Professor Hyman's literature class. He assigns a lot of papers.  
  
"Oh. Alrighty then." JT said, taking a sip of his iced tea.  
  
"So Emma, how's your dorm? Is your roommate nice? ...Probably is, I had a walking disaster for one last year. He moved out to an apartment with his brother. Thank God too. I was about to kill myself. "  
  
Emma laughed, "Actually, my roommate, Faith, seems really nice. As a matter of fact, JT is already eying her up." She said, giving him a grin.  
  
JT blushed. "Well, I can't help it if she thinks I'm a babe. I mean she bumped into me in the lobby, obviously she did it on purpose." He said in an unsure tone.  
  
"Haha! JT..." Spin started. "It'll start with sending her a rose. Then you'll begin to stalk her every move. Then she'll have to call the police because someone is following her into the co-ed bathrooms." He teased.  
  
"Very funny! I'm not that crazy when it comes to girls." JT paused. "Well, not that crazy."  
  
Everyone laughed and continued on having a good time and catching up. They talked about Paige and Spinner's relationship and they told Emma and JT about last year and how to watch out for upperclassmen and how they could be dangerous at times. They also talked about football season and how after every home game there was a party in the grand ballroom at Heinz Field.  
  
Emma and Craig were having their own little conversation about practically nothing while the other three were watching intently. Everyone was then interrupted by the girl wearing white crop pants and the yellow halter sit down at the booth.  
  
"Hi baby! Sorry I'm late. Awe, how cute, you even remembered to get me water with no ice." The girl said as she climbed all over Craig; Hoping everyone around would notice so they would become jealous. The girl wasn't even that pretty. It seemed her nose was too big and her ears were too small for her face and her smile was crooked. "So what are we having for dinner? Did I miss the waitress?" She asked, hands still all over Craig.  
  
Paige and Spinner rolled their eyes. "Now you see what we've had to put up with." Spinner whispered to JT. He nodded and gave them an 'I know what you mean now' look.  
  
"Ahhh..." Craig said, beginning to get a bit nervous; but keeping a smile on his face the entire time, as if Alexia would reprimand him for scowling. "Alexia, I know you know Spinner and Paige, but this is JT and Emma. They're going to be freshman here in the fall. And JT, Emma, this is Alexia; my girlfriend.  
  
======================  
  
I know. This was a VERY short chapter. My apologies. Hopefully the next one will be longer. As before, constructive criticism is welcome and so are reviews. Thanks!  
  
====================== 


	4. Check Please

Title: New Beginnings  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: JT and Emma, the new freshman at Pittsburgh University, meet up with the experienced sophomores Paige, Spinner and Craig. (General, Drama & Romance)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the "Degrassi" characters. But I own the story and all other characters. And if I quote something, I will give proper credit.  
  
======================  
  
Chapter Four: Check Please  
  
======================  
  
JT gave a fake smile. "It's nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand and looking at his watch. "In the past fifteen minutes, I've heard a great deal about you from Paige and Spinner."  
  
"I hope they were good things!" She teased, giving a short but obvious glare to the now 'annoying' couple.  
  
Emma, apparently not a part of the conversation, took a sip of her lemonade and got up from the table. "If you'll excuse me for a minute. I'll be right back." She smiled.  
  
Paige, Spinner and JT exchanged glances. Paige then excused herself and followed Emma.  
  
Alexia was still pretty much all over Craig. Her one arm around his back and the other hanging on his shoulder, casually slipping on 'accident' or to take a sip of her water. The smile disappeared from his face. "Is she okay?"  
  
"Oh yea she just-"JT began.  
  
"Oh of course she is schnook-umms..." Alexia said, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. She's just tired from all the traveling and plus moving into her dorm. Don't worry about her." She assured him. "I'm all you need." she whispered.  
  
Paige found Emma sitting outside on the curb. She sat down next to her.  
  
"Sorry, I probably should have mentioned he had a girlfriend. But I had absolutely no idea that Craig invited her to dinner. It was just supposed to be us five." She explained.  
  
"Oh that's understandable! ...And I'm fine... I don't even like him that way. I just didn't really appreciate him blowing me off. I know he really couldn't do much of anything else but... ahhh I don't know. There's just something about her. She has this little bubble of bad karma that she carries around with her."  
  
Paige burst out laughing. She then told Emma everything she told JT back at the table.  
  
"Hun, I know that you did have feelings for him back in the day. And I really wish he didn't have this damn Alexia person now. I've had to deal with her for quite a bit now and there's nothing I can do or say to have Craig kick her to the curb. I mean I know he cares about you a lot."  
  
"Oh I know. And I am over him. I mean I care about him too. I guess I forgot that he'd moved on. I thought that he'd be the same normal guy Craig. Not some inconsiderate jerk who doesn't even explain himself. He just lets his girlfriend climb all over him in public! He was never like that."  
  
"He's like her slave. He can't speak up for himself. I mean he can, but he won't. I have no idea what he sees in her. She's going to be a senior this year. She's a cheerleader. I don't know if he likes the attention but it's really getting old. And he's this close to never talking to me and Spinner again. He doesn't even believe that she's been cheating on him. We've tried to tell him and show him but he just thinks that we're jealous. Ask me how I have no idea. Me and Spin are happy together."  
  
"Umm, this is kind of embarrassing for me to ask... And insanely nosy. But... Have they? ...you know?" Emma stuttered; turning crimson.  
  
"She claims she's a virgin and that she's a big "Church girl" and wants to stay a virgin until marriage. That's what she told Craig anyways. But I've seen her with other men, coming out of their dorm rooms at 6 in the morning. I think she just keeps Craig around to do her errands and chores. She made him pick up her dry-cleaning last week. It was horrible!" Paige said making a disgusting face. "But he actually believes that she's been faithful to him."  
  
'This is crazy. Why do I even care? He's just an old friend Emma. You're just worried about him. ...that's all.'  
  
They sat there in silence for a bit when an upperclassmen with black hair, broad shoulders and piercing blue-green eyes approached Paige.  
  
"Hey! Paige! You coming to the party tonight down at Jetz'? As you know, classes don't start for another week. You gotta get your groove on before it's too late!" He joked.  
  
"Hi Damion! Yea, Me and Spin are going tonight." She said as her and Emma stood up. "And by the way, this is Emma. She's going to be a freshman at Pitt."  
  
"Hi nice to meet you!" Em said, shaking his hand.  
  
"Damn girl, if all of your friends back in Canada are this gorgeous, you better bring em all down here!" Damion smiled.  
  
"Well even though I look like a total bum, thank you for the compliment!" Emma said.  
  
"Alright, well I'll see you all later tonight then!" He said as he ran into the building.  
  
"Yea, I kind of forgot to mention that when I talked to you last week." Paige blushed.  
  
Emma laughed. "Well thanks for the invite but I think I'm going to pass. I still have to get unpacked and finish getting to know my roommate."  
  
"Bring her with you! You said that JT was eying her up! I'm sure he won't mind." She said, giving Emma a wink."  
  
"Well, I don't know what to wear. And I don't want to go alone." Emma argued.  
  
"From what I overheard last week, Alexia is busy with other plans tonight if you catch my drift. She was bragging to her air head friends about some junior who plays football and baseball. AND you won't be going alone! Since 'air-head Alexia' is busy, you can go with Craig! ...Cm'on! Let's head back to your dorm and I'll help you pick out something that will make him drop dead." Paige said, with a wicked grin forming on her face.  
  
Emma walked to Paige's car while she went back in to tell the guys they were leaving.  
  
"Me and Em are taking off. JT, can you give Spin a ride back?" She asked, giving Spin a kiss.  
  
"Sure. No problem. Why are you and Em leaving?"  
  
"There's a party tonight and you know us girls, we need more time than you to get ready. Oh and Alexia," giving her a sad but happy face; "It's such a bummer you can't come with us tonight! Tough being a cheerleader huh?"  
  
Alexia turned pink, while Craig gave her a confused look. "I thought you were going with me tonight?" He asked.  
  
She looked back at Paige. "Well of course it is very hard work but the outcome is extremely rewarding." She shot back, with a glare then an evil grin. "Craig," She said standing up from the table, "Something with cheerleading and football came up tonight and I just found out about it. I'm sorry baby. Call me later and you can tell me all about it." She said giving him a sloppy kiss.  
  
"Oh I don't know if he'll get in early enough to call you, you see, since you can't make it tonight and Emma doesn't have a date, I'm sure he'd love to go with her! Oh but just as friends of course! After all, you won't want him to interrupt your beauty sleep now do you? I mean you need as much if it as you can get right??" Paige shot back.  
  
Alexia stuck up her nose and turned out on her heel.  
  
"Why do you have to treat her like that?" Craig asked once she left.  
  
"Because she does it to me and I'm not going to take it anymore!" Paige paused for a moment. "What time are you comin to get Em?"  
  
Craig's glare and anger toward Paige dissolved into his face where a smile replaced it. "Um, it's 5, how about 7:30?"  
  
"Sounds great, everyone, just come to Em's dorm. Oh and JT, I think Faith is going to be going with you tonight. Spin, I'll see you later babe." She said as she walked out.  
  
Spin smiled then watched the waitress set their dinners on the table. He noticed two extra plates then chuckled. JT caught on and laughed.  
  
"Um, we're going to need a few doggie bags." Spinner said.  
  
======================  
  
Note: Thanks once again for reading. Sorry that this chapter is also short but there's when I get on a typing spree, they'll be some longer chapters. Lol ;) Anyways, reviews are always appreciated and constructive criticism is always welcome.  
  
====================== 


	5. Coming Clean

Title: New Beginnings  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: JT and Emma, the new freshman at Pittsburgh University, meet up with the experienced sophomores Paige, Spinner and Craig. (General, Drama & Romance)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the "Degrassi" characters. But I own the story and all other characters. And if I quote something, I will give proper credit.  
  
======================  
  
Chapter Five: Coming Clean  
  
======================  
  
Oh, and in the reviews, someone had asked if Alexia was the same person that Jay dated. It's not. This is a totally new character that I made up from my imagination. Lol Read and enjoy!

ALSO... I just realized that even if I type in italics, it doesn't show up on here. I thought it did. So if there is anything in ' ' those quotes, they're thinking it. And if there's " " in the ' ' then it's just an expression or something. I'm sorry about that. Just try to deal with it the best you can. Thanks.   
  
======================  
  
Paige and Emma got back to the dorms around five thirty.  
  
"Emma you're back! I just heard about this awesome party tonight. You feel like going?" Faith said, all jumpy like a little kid in a candy store.  
  
"Hah, yea, I'm already going actually, this is my friend Paige, I went to high school with her. Us and the guys including JT are going tonight, would you like to join us?"  
  
"Oh I'd love to! That would be great considering you're the only people here that I know so far." She smiled.  
  
"Great, so what are we waiting for? The guys are going to be here at seven thirty so Faith, you hit the showers while I help Emma pick something out then I can run back to my room and get myself ready." Paige said, sounding like a drill sargent giving orders.  
  
Faith ran into the bathroom while Emma went through her suitcases to find something.  
  
"I don't think I have anything worth while." She said reaching the bottom of her bags.  
  
"Let me see, there's got to be something in here." Paige said getting up and looking for herself. A few minutes later she squealed with delight. "I found it!" She gave a big grin. She was holding up a pair of super low-rise jeans with a silver belt and a cute design on the back pockets, along with a pair of black pointed toe heels, and a black halter top made out of lace.  
  
Emma's eyes grew wide. "Woah. I don't even know how that shirt got in there. There's no way that I can wear that! People will talk!"  
  
"Em hunny, this is college. Wait til you see what other girls do actually wear. You'll feel like an Eskimo compared to them! ...Here, Faith is out of the bathroom, go in, get clean, and get dressed. Oh and have your hair be sleek and perfectly straight. I'll be back at seven fifteen for any last minute changes. See ya soon!" She called, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Wow! Is that what you're wearing tonight?" Faith said, eyes wide. "You're gonna look hott." She said giving her a wink. "Hurry up in the shower, I need to get in there and curl my hair."  
  
"Okay okay! I'll hurry!" Emma called over her shoulder. 'At least my hair is already straight, I won't have much work to do.' she sighed.  
  
At six thirty, Emma returned to the main room while Faith rushed into the bathroom and began curling her hair. Emma's was already perfectly straight and blow-dried. She pulled out her make-up bag and mirror, sat down at her desk and began to apply her make-up.  
  
Emma applied a mixture of blue eyeshadow, mascara, powder foundation, a tiny amount of blush and pinkish-red lipstick. She took out her diamond studs in her ears and put in silver hoops. She also put on a silver chain with her 'E' charm. Last, she put on her watch and rings. Emma got up and looked at herself in the full length mirror hanging on the back of the bathroom door.  
  
'I don't look like myself...' she thought. Her jeans showed off every curve and her top came just above her un-pierced bellybutton. Her stomach was flat and showed off her ab muscles she got while working out over the years. The deep V dip in her shirt came down to just the right spot where her necklace hung perfectly, not showing too much, but leaving something for the guys to 'wonder about'. Her face was just blank, no smile, no frown, just... blank. 'If only Manny was here. She would totally flip. "Oh, what happened to the tree hugging only cares about animals and the rainforest girl?" ...Oh she still supports it and stuff and does her share. But this Degrassi girl grew up.' A big sexy smile took the place of her blank expression. 'Hello to the new me.'  
  
Faith came out of the bathroom with her hair in bouncy tight spiral curls. She was wearing the same short denim skirt but with a pair of black stiletto heeled boots that came just above her knee. She had changed her pink polo shirt and put on a red and black striped tank that came lower on one side. Her makeup wasn't too heavy, but you could tell that she had a very thin line of eyeliner and mascara on. Her grey eyeshadow made her green eyes stand out even more.  
  
"Wow! You look great!" Emma said. "JT isn't going to know what to do."  
  
"You think? I mean all I know about him is his name. And before I say anything I might regret, I'd just like to get to know him better." Faith said, checking her reflection in the mirror.  
  
"That's totally understandable. He's here on a basketball scholarship. I've known him since I was a kid, he's a good guy." Emma replied.  
  
"Ooo basketball huh?" She laughed.  
  
At seven fifteen, Paige came back. She was wearing a dark brown suede skirt and a white shirt with the sleeves torn. The skirt matched her UGG boots perfectly. Paige's hair was wavy and had that 'just got out of the pool' look to it. She looked at both freshman and nodded in satisfaction.  
  
"Wow guys! I'm impressed! You're gonna knock em dead tonight." She said as she walked over to the mirror to fix her necklace. "Speaking of which, there is going to be alcohol there. This is a college party after all. The drinking age here is 21 but they won't card you. If you want to drink, that's totally up to you. Just know your limit. Oh, and keep an eye on your cup at all times." She added.  
  
"Hah, I used to drink here and there at high school parties so I should be just fine." Faith said.  
  
Emma's 'oh I'm not so sure about this' face came into view. She wiped it off and walked into the bathroom, muttering something about a mark on her jeans. 'Drinking... Okay Emma, you've done that before. At Ashley's graduation party. I didn't get drunk. Just a buzz.' she checked her reflection in the mirror. 'You're only 19 girl. Snap out of it. I came here to start a brand new life. I'll be damned if the old me stops the new me from enjoying it. ...Great... Now I sound skitzo. I'll just avoid it unless someone offers me something. Then I'll just be careful and be aware of how many I drink.' She dabbed some perfume on and headed back out; just in time for a knock on the door.  
  
Paige got up to answer it.  
  
Craig, Spinner and JT were standing under the doorframe.  
  
"Hey hunny." Spinner said, wrapping his arms around her. "You look amazing. As usual." He said giving her a kiss. Spinner was wearing a pair of jeans and a green tee.  
  
"Okay you two. Get a room." JT said walking in. He too, was also wearing jeans but he had on a white beater with a black button down shirt.  
  
Spinner and Paige rolled their eyes. "The party is in walking distance so we don't need to take cars. Oh, and Em, Faith, the directions are on the desk. Don't wait up!" Paige called as she dragged Spinner out into the hall, closing the door behind her.  
  
Faith was looking at the directions when JT first saw her.  
  
"Wow..." He said, still looking at her.  
  
Faith laughed. "Well thank you. You don't look so bad yourself. Shall we be going? Maybe you can tell me a bit about you."  
  
"Just as long as you tell me about you." He said offering his arm, which she gladly accepted.  
  
"See you guys later!" JT said, escorting Faith out.  
  
It was now just the two of them. Standing alone, in a dorm room. Craig had been standing in silence. Watching. Just watching. He watched Spinner and Paige, the two love birds, making it look so easy. He watched Faith and JT. "I would kill to have a girl look at me the way Faith just looked at him. She barley even knows him. And the way he looks at her. It's amazing. They are definitely going to make a great couple soon." He thought to himself.  
  
"Craig? ...Sorry, I'll be out in a minute. I dropped my contact, I'm trying to find it." Emma called from the bathroom. 'Yea, clumsy me.' she thought. 'He must think I'm still a high school kid.'  
  
"Don't worry about it, take your time." He assured her. "And no, I don't think you're still a high school kid."  
  
Emma looked up so fast it was a miracle she didn't give herself whiplash. She found her contact and walked out to the main room; almost tripping when she saw Craig.  
  
"I didn't say that out loud. How did you know I was thinking that?" Emma asked; totally confused.  
  
"Oh, Hah, well I've known you long enough to get an idea of what you're thinking. And, from what I can see," He said, looking at her outfit from head to toe, "you've definitely matured over the summer." He finished, almost choked up, trying to give her a smile. 'I've never seen her look so- so- gorgeous. She looks like a completely different person.'  
  
'When did he get even more good looking?' She thought. He was wearing a pair of jeans, construction like boots, his leather jacket, and a baby blue collared shirt underneath. His brown eyes were huge and somewhat glowing. Emma smiled. "Well, thanks. I think. Anyways, we should get going. The others are going to be wondering where we are." She said grabbing her purse.  
  
"They are so wrapped up in each other they probably won't even realize we're not there." Craig said. "You don't really want to go tonight. Do you?" She asked, her voice dropping as she put on her jacket.  
  
"And see Alexia all over some totally random guy? She'll spot me there and just say oh he's a friend and to go get her a drink. People think I'm clueless. But I'm not. I know what she does and I know why she keeps me around. Paige and Spinner think if they say one more thing that I'll never talk to them again. And I feel horrible about that."  
  
"Then why are you still with her if you know that she's a tramp?" Emma asked as she sat down on the edge of her bed.  
  
"I- I don't know; actually." Craig answered, her. "I guess it's because I'm so used to it. I forgot what the freedom feels like."  
  
'Well then let me show you.' She thought about saying that and planting a kiss on those oh so wonderful lips of his. 'UGH! Don't Em! You'll ruin everything!'  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way, but you need to get over that and just tell her to go away or something. You deserve much better than her. You're smart, funny, honest, and a million other things. Just wait, you'll find the girl of your dreams when you least expect it. Probably when you're not looking for her." Emma said, patting him on the back.  
  
"Yea, you're probably right. In every case." He said, cracking a smile.  
  
"Well, are you ready to go to the party, make a big scene and dump an upperclassmen? To some people, it'll make you seem pretty cool."  
  
"Hah, well then let's go for it!"  
  
'Uh oh... Well, this is going to be one interesting night.' Emma thought, walking by Craig's side out the door.  
  
======================  
  
Ahhh! I'm so excited about this and the upcoming chapter! Lol Let's just say that I hope you keep reading because it's about to get good. =) Oh and keep up the great reviews!  
  
Oh! And the part about the tree hugging rainforest girl, that little part goes in quote to Punk Rock 101 Thanks for the idea! Lol  
  
======================


	6. Party Hardy

Title: New Beginnings  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: JT and Emma, the new freshman at Pittsburgh University, meet up with the experienced sophomores Paige, Spinner and Craig. (General, Drama & Romance)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the "Degrassi" characters. But I own the story and all other characters. And if I quote something, I will give proper credit.  
  
======================  
  
Chapter Six: Party Hardy  
  
======================  
  
NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE:  
  
I don't know if any of you watch G vs. B Hawaii but I watched it tonight to see which Degrassi members joined...  
  
JAKE AND LAUREN!!! (aka CRAIG AND PAIGE)  
  
Sorry, I find that really freakin weird/cool. Jake has a girlfriend! UGH! "Vanessa" of 9 months... Woooptie Dooo... lol I hope he cheats down in Hawaii and "Vanessa" breaks up with him. Lol I know that's mean. And it probably won't happen but still... He NEEDS to be single... ;)  
  
Sorry again, I just HAD to share that little piece of info with you...  
  
======================  
  
NOTE: First, I want to say THANK YOU SOOO MUCH for all the great reviews! =) It means a lot! The second thing, in a review, someone asked me about Manny. She is not in my story. She is at a different college. She might pop up later for a visit but I'm not sure yet. ;) lol And JT is single... But he has his eye on Faith so ya never know! ;) lol But thanks again, keep on reading and enjoy!  
  
======================  
  
Ah! I'm so excited to be typing up this chapter right now. It's 11:13pm. Thank God I get to sleep in tomorrow! Well until Dawson's Creek comes on anyways. Lol Hope you like this chapter as much as I do!  
  
Also, I have in here Jetz' is in walking distance from the campus. I have no idea if it really is so for the sake of the story, we're going to say that it is. Lol ======================  
  
They walked in silence. Craig had a million thoughts racing through his mind while Emma just watched him and listened for the occasional word or two that would come out of his mouth. She didn't even know where she was going and prayed that Craig was still sane enough not to get lost.  
  
It was a bit dark out. The street lights were on and the night side to Pittsburgh was beginning to show. People were walking really fast down both sides of the street. Some were playing the saxophone, guitar and singing while others were just sitting on a bench in hardly any clothes talking to people passing by. About ten minutes later they came to the club. "Jetz'" it read. The green lights looked just perfect that outlined the building and the letters.  
  
"This is a closed party so the guards won't take your ID." Craig said, waiting in the small line to get in. "But usually, it's an under 21 night club."  
  
"Oh okay. That explains a lot then." Emma said back to him. 'Well at least he said something to me tonight. I thought he had lost his voice on the way here.' "So have you thought about what you're going to say to Alexia?"  
  
"Somewhat." Was all he said.  
  
"Okay.." Emma mumbled walking into the club. The dance floor was dark but in some areas lit up. There were people everywhere and the music was loud. The bar was in the back corner and people were lined up getting their free drinks.  
  
"Who threw this party anyways?" Emma asked, shouting to Craig who was standing right next to her.  
  
"Some seniors. They're brothers and their dad own's this place. So they throw a party or two every month." He shouted back.  
  
"Oh, well... That's pretty cool." Emma said, impressed.  
  
They walked to the bar. Emma ordered a Pepsi while Craig ordered a bottle of beer.  
  
"I didn't know you were the one to drink." Emma said, smirking.  
  
"Normally I don't. Sometimes I'll have one or two if I'm nervous, stressed or mad about something." He answered back.  
  
"There's nothing to be nervous about." She assured him. "You'll do fine. I know that because I've seen you when you're mad and on a rampage. Remember that time with your cousin Anna who was at our school for a week?"  
  
"Oh man, how can I forget. She drove me insane!" He laughed; taking a sip of his drink. "You know I'm really glad you came here instead of going to Boston. You're one of my best friends and I didn't want that to change."  
  
"Well I'm glad I came here too actually. It feels like it's going to be a great experience." She said.  
  
The music was still loud but Usher's "Yeah" came on.  
  
"Aw I love this song." Emma said taking a sip of her Pepsi and singin along to the words.  
  
"Well then, let's go dance!" Craig said, giving her a grin, taking her hand and leading her to the floor.  
  
Emma smiled and followed.  
  
Once they were on the dance floor, they didn't pay attention to anything else but each other.  
  
Paige and Spinner were sitting at a table enjoying their drinks and the party 'scene'. They noticed Emma and Craig on the dance floor.  
  
"Ah ha yessss!" Paige exclaimed. "Just look at the way they're dancing! I don't even think the strongest man could pull them apart. Heck, you can't even try to fit a piece of paper between them."  
  
"Okay, Paige, we get the idea." Spin said.  
  
"I told you they would fall for each other once he saw her again."  
  
"Babe, they probably aren't together like that. They're just dancing and having a good time right now."  
  
"Yea well... School hasn't even started yet. Changes are going to be happening." Paige said. She took a sip of her drink. "But not with us." She finished.  
  
"Hey! Does that mean you're still going to be hogging my bathroom whenever you sleep in my dorm?"  
  
"Oh shut up. You always take all the covers." She said giving him a sexy grin.  
  
Spinner winked and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
More loud fast music followed Usher's song. Emma and Craig kept dancing as if no one else was in the room with them. After about twenty minutes, a slow song came on; Jessica Simpson's "Take My Breath Away".  
  
"May I have this dance?" Craig asked, taking a bow and holding out his hand.  
  
"Why of course!" Emma smiled and moved closer to him.  
  
He wrapped his arms around Emma and held her close, as if he never wanted to let her go. And with her arms around his neck, she seemed the same way.  
  
Once they were together, there was nothing that could break them apart. They moved like one. Not caring about anything except them, as if they were on "cloud nine". But before Emma knew, they were pulled apart.  
  
"Excuse me? Craig, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??!! I LET YOU COME TO A PARTY WITHOUT ME AND THE NEXT THING I KNOW YOU'RE ALL OVER SOME OTHER SLEEZY THING?????!!!!!!!! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW BETTER!" Alexia yelled, with a "pissed off" look on her face.  
  
Craig, pretty much in shock of what just happened and now completely pissed off about what Alexia just said about Emma let it all out.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU STAND THERE, AND ACCUSE ME OF THAT WHEN YOU WERE DOING THE EXACT SAME THING?!?!!? I'M NOT THE ONE THAT HAS BEEN SLEEPING WITH PRACTICALLY EVERY JOCK ON CAMPUS AND I HAVEN'T BEEN THE ONE CHEATING! You have been using me ever since we started dating! I'm not stupid! I know what you've been doing all along! And it took me up until now thanks to Emma whom by the way is NOT a sleezy thing! She is an amazing, beautiful friend and one of the people closest to me! It took me up until now to realize that you are nothing but a SLEEZY, INCONSIDERATE, CHEATING, SLUT who doesn't give a shit about anything except getting what she wants! And you know what, I'm DONE! I am so sick of you it's not even funny! And I hope you rot in HELL!"  
  
Since the scene was already created and even though the music was still going, people on the dance floor stopped to watch this all go down.  
  
"Awe Craigy poo, you don't really mean that do you? I'm just a girl who got jealous of a little competition. That's all." She said taking a step closer to him.  
  
"Oh really now? If I didn't mean that then would I do this?!" The next thing Emma knew was that she was in the arms of her long time friend and a pair of soft, gorgeous lips were being placed right on top of hers. She returned it soon after she realized what was going on. It was the most amazing kiss she ever had in her life. She never wanted it to end. It was hott but gave her goose bumps. After what it did seem like forever Craig finished and was in awe. Just as Emma was.  
  
Alexia saw the entire thing and was "mouth open wide". "Well, if you feel that way then we are THROUGH! Have fun with your toy over there. At least mine are trained and more mature." She said walking away with most of the guys who were with her before.  
  
"Go to hell Alexia!" Craig yelled. "What are you all staring at? Get back to your party!" He yelled to the remainder of the people who were still looking and being nosy.  
  
And he stood there. For what it seemed like minutes. When he finally turned to Emma, she was just standing there too, staring right back at him.  
  
"Emma, I am so sorry. I just got caught up in the moment. Please forgive me? I am so sorry I pinned that on you. That wasn't even supposed to happen. And for what she said, she's a crazed psycho."  
  
'Great... the best kiss of my life and it wasn't supposed to happen.' "Yea, no problem. Glad I could help you get rid of her." She said flatly.  
  
'The best kiss of my life and it wasn't supposed to happen. Nice Craig. REAL nice. But she doesn't want that. Just your friendship. So it's not going to happen. I mean she just freakin moved here. I can't make a move on her like that.'  
  
"Emma," Craig started but was cut off.  
  
"Really," Emma managed a small, fake smile, I'm glad I could help. But I'm going to get a drink right now so excuse me. She said walking away; leaving him alone on the dance floor.  
  
======================  
  
Ah... I hope you liked this chapter. For some reason, I think I should have made it turn out differently but this way, it'll help with some other things that are going to happen. So just bare with me and please keep reading and reviewing! Thanks.  
  
====================== 


	7. Aftermath

Title: New Beginnings  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: JT and Emma, the new freshman at Pittsburgh University, meet up with the experienced sophomores Paige, Spinner and Craig. (General, Drama & Romance)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the "Degrassi" characters. But I own the story and all other characters. And if I quote something, I will give proper credit.  
  
======================  
  
Chapter Seven: Aftermath  
  
======================  
  
Paige and Spinner saw and heard the entire thing.  
  
"Wow." Was all Spinner said. "Thank God that she is gone."  
  
Paige was in shock and a big smile appeared on her face. "See! I told you that he wanted Emma! And did you see that kiss? It went on for practically ever! And Emma returned it! So she is into him too!"  
  
"Paige, dear, just because she returned the kiss doesn't mean she's into him. She probably only went along with it to help him get rid of his tramp of a girlfriend." Spinner pointed out.  
  
"Yea... But... Ugh! They are in love. They have a history." Paige said. "Even though it's not like a 'Dawson and Joey' history, it's still a history. They're going to end up really falling for each other. I just know it."  
  
"Well in the meantime, we've been here for hours and we still haven't danced." Spinner said getting up. "Care to join me?" He flashed a sexy grin.  
  
Paige accepted and followed him out onto the floor.  
  
Emma walked back to the bar and ordered a beer. 'I don't care. I'm mad. I'm pissed off. And I'm hurt. "Oh I'm sorry that wasn't supposed to happen." Well Craig, it did. And I liked it. And apparently all you want is my friendship, and to use me to get rid of slutty girlfriends.' She took a swig of her beer and decided to hang around for a bit longer, then head back to her dorm. She found a table way in the back and sat down.  
  
Craig tried to chase after Emma but got tied up in everyone dancing. By the time he got back to the bar, she was already gone. 'Dammit... She's probably so mad at me right now. I can't believe I said that to her. I mean that was a total low blow and I didn't mean it like that.'  
  
An hour or two passed and Emma was at the bottom of her second beer. She was debating on whether to find Paige and see if she wanted to head back or to get another drink but her thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me? But is this seat taken?" A young man asked, pointing down at a chair next to Emma while holding her beer in the other.  
  
She looked up about to say get lost when she quickly got lost in the most piercing blue eyes she ever saw. The young man had beach blonde hair and was wearing a blue muscle shirt, that did indeed fulfill the name "muscle shirt" and khaki shorts. He had high cheekbones and a dark tan. 'Ohh... he is amazingly hott.'  
  
"Well that all depends." Emma said, looking up.  
  
The young man laughed. "On what?"  
  
"On your intentions." She joked.  
  
"Well, in that case. I think I should take the seat then." He smiled as he sat down. "I hope you're over the age of 21."  
  
"And why's that? Are you a cop?"  
  
"Haha, no, fortunately. You just better be careful about how many beers you drink. Rumor has it that alcohol can do crazy things to you." He said, leaning in closer and pointing through many people to the dance floor.  
  
Emma looked over to see what he was pointing at. She noticed a bunch of guys swaggering and such on the dance floor. They were all holding beers and one had already passed out. 'Oh wow he even smells good.'  
  
"Well thank you for the advice but this is only my second one. I was debating on whether or not to get another but you interrupted me."  
  
"Well pardon me, I wouldn't have came over if there was a sign saying you didn't want to be bothered. Maybe you should try that next time." He said giving off a "smart ass" smirk.  
  
"Nice come back. But I was just being honest. I never said I didn't want to be bothered." Emma retorted.  
  
"So do you want one?"  
  
"Want what?" She asked, completely forgetting what the conversation was about.  
  
"Clever. But I mean do you want another drink?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, no. I think I'm good. I'm starting to hit my limit." She replied.  
  
"Well in that case. I'll be right back." The mystery man got up and headed to the bar. Minutes later he returned with a cup for Emma and a beer for him. "Drink this." He said. "It'll help-"  
  
Emma interrupted him. "Don't for one minute think you can try to get me drunk just so you can take advantage of me. I'm not some dumb blonde that just came in off the streets."  
  
"Once again, jumping to conclusions. As much as I would like to ..oh how do you say.. Take advantage of you, this is a glass of water. It'll help down the alcohol. So you don't get any more drunk or buzzed than you already are."  
  
"Oh, well still. How do I know you didn't put anything in it? Such as a drug or something?" Emma said, giving him a look.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Fine." He said taking the glass of water and drank the entire thing in a matter of seconds. "Come on, get up." He said grabbing her hand.  
  
"What are you doing?" She said trying to break his grip. But she couldn't, it was too tight.  
  
He dragged her back to the bar. "Can I have another water please?" He said to the bartender. The mystery man gave the glass to Emma. "There, are you happy now? Now you know it hasn't been tampered with."  
  
"Well thank you Mr. Nobel One!" Emma said sarcastically. "It's not everyday you find a guy who is actually honest."  
  
"Well I didn't say that." He said walking back to the table they were previously at.  
  
"So you're a dishonest obnoxious man who does come to parties such as this one to take advantage of drunken girls?" She said sitting down.  
  
He laughed. "No. Not lately. I did that once. My freshman year. My buddies dared me to do it. But as soon as I got the girl outside, I just walked her home."  
  
"Oh, so you're old then?" Emma asked.  
  
"No. I'm not old either. I'm going to be a sophomore. And I already know that you are a freshman."  
  
"And how do you know that? Are you a psychic? Who can read into the future?" She said exaggerating the word 'future' or have you been stalking me for the" she looked down at her watch. "the past 8 hours that I've been here?"  
  
"No. And I didn't know you've only been here for a day. I know you're a freshman because one, if you weren't, I would have seen you around last year, and two, upperclassmen wouldn't dress "all out" for a party like this, such as you did."  
  
"What are you saying? That I'm an over dressed little freshman who doesn't know anything?"  
  
"Pretty much." He smirked.  
  
"Then why did you even bother trying to sit down at my table in the first place? And why are you being nice to me? I don't even know you're name!"  
  
"Damn, you stop with the twenty questions. I-"  
  
"EMMA! There you are! I've been looking EVERYWHERE for you! Are you ready to head back?" Paige said sitting down on the other side of her friend and looking at the guy who was already sitting at the table.  
  
"We probably should. It's starting to get late. Where's JT and Faith?"  
  
"Oh, they left hours ago. I don't know where they are actually. And I don't think I want to. They were all eyes for each other the entire way here."  
  
"Oh geeze. Well okay, give me a minute and I'll meet you at the door." Emma said.  
  
Paige nodded and walked away, not even giving the guy a second glance.  
  
"Friend of yours?" He asked, after she left.  
  
"Yea, if you're a sophomore, then you should probably know her. She's one too."  
  
"You're right. I should. I mean I've seen her around, but I don't know her personally."  
  
"Ah. I see. Well I should be going." She said getting up and taking a few sips of her 'untouched' water.  
  
"Do you want me to walk you back to the dorms? Pittsburgh 'nightlife' does tend to get a bit crazy. And with a beautiful girl like you out there, along with your friend, you never know what sicko might try to bother you two."  
  
"Awe, that's cute. Thanks for the offer but her boyfriend is also going to be walking with us. So we won't be alone. And don't worry, the only person that has bothered me in this 'crazy nightlife' was you."  
  
"Hey! Are you calling me a sicko? And you already said that I wasn't bothering you."  
  
Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm not calling you a sicko. I didn't realize you actually paid attention to your conversations. Good job! I'm just clarifying that I'm not drunk and that I think I can handle the walk back to my dorm. I may be a freshman, but I am a big girl!"  
  
"I can see that."  
  
The club was beginning to clear out and from their table they could see Paige and Spinner getting a bit antsy.  
  
"I really need to get going. So if you would so kindly wrap up what you want to say? Or I'll just leave you here for you to talk to thin air." She said and began to walk to the main entrance.  
  
He grabbed her arm. "I bothered trying to sit down at your table because you looked a bit lonely. I am being nice to you because that's just how I am. I do not now or ever had any intentions of hitting on you tonight. Even though you probably don't believe me, I'm not like most guys who are perverts just looking for a good time. And my name, well Emma, I think you're smart and clever enough to find that out on your own. Goodnight, have a safe walk back." He said, staring at her as he let go of her arm and walked away in the opposite direction, and went out of sight as he turned a corner.  
  
Emma, standing there in total shock of what just happened, threw out her glass, smiled, and walked over to Paige and Spinner. Not even giving a second thought to what happened out on the dance floor when she first got there.  
  
======================  
  
Ahhh I had a blast writing this chapter too! I decided to re-write this afterward though. So this is my second "chapter 7". The first one, I realized was really dull. So hopefully you enjoyed this one! =) And please keep up the great reviews! It's what keeps me going writing chapter after chapter!  
  
====================== 


	8. What A Way To End The First Day

Title: New Beginnings  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: JT and Emma, the new freshman at Pittsburgh University, meet up with the experienced sophomores Paige, Spinner and Craig. (General, Drama & Romance)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the "Degrassi" characters. But I own the story and all other characters. And if I quote something, I will give proper credit.  
  
======================  
  
Chapter Eight: What a Way to End the First Day  
  
======================

Note: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked. On Sunday August 8th, I am leaving for a week to go to football camp with my school's team. (No, I'm not playing football, but I'm a manager.) So I won't update for about a week. But please don't forget about my story. lol Enjoy this chapter and thanks for the reviews.

======================  
  
"Emma! Who was that guy you were sitting with?" Paige asked once Emma came close enough so she could hear. "I saw him around campus last year but never got to know him personally."  
  
"Oh, you know what. I have no idea. We talked for a bit and he wouldn't even tell me his name. He was pretty cocky but nice. I don't know. It's just weird. He's a sophomore too."  
  
"Just be careful Em. None of us want to see you get hurt." Spinner said.  
  
"Thanks for the 'big brother' concern, but I'm a big girl. I'll be okay. And it's not like I'm ever going to talk to him again. And even if I do, it's not like anything is going to happen." Emma said.  
  
"Well that won't happen." Paige said. "So did you and Craig have a good time? Where is he anyways? I thought you two would be joined at the hip all night."  
  
Emma explained what had happened and what was said out on the dance floor with Alexia. Even though Paige and Spin saw the entire thing, they didn't hear what Craig said afterward. Paige was kind of shocked. 'Why in the hell would he say that?! He probably didn't mean it but... ugh, this is too weird. I thought they would have completely fallen for each other. Well maybe I'll have to help out just a tiny bit more and see where that takes them.' Spinner noticed Paige deep in thought. He gave her a nudge followed by a look telling her not to get involved.  
  
Emma realized that the mystery man she had been talking to was right about Pittsburgh nightlife. It was horrible. There were woman standing on corners, men trying to hit on random passers, thugs and other people just out having their idea of a 'good time. 'Maybe it's a good thing I didn't let him walk me back. He could have led me down a dark alley or something like that. But if he really wanted to 'do that' then why didn't he try to coax me into walking with him? Ohhh man though was he cute. He could be a model for Abercrombie or something. Why was he being so nice to me?' Em had a million thoughts, all about the same person, running through her head. The rest of the walk went rather fast. Paige and Spinner were talking the entire time while Em just thought about the party, and Craig ended up crossing her mind. 'I wonder where he went?! It's not like he came looking for me or anything. I wasn't that hard to find. I mean if that guy could find me then Craig could have too. But I still wonder where he went.'  
  
Once Emma reached her dorm, she said bye to Paige and Spinner, saying she would meet up with them tomorrow. She got out her key and unlocked the door, hoping Faith was already there. When she walked in, she couldn't believe what she saw.  
  
"Omgosh! Emma!" Faith said pulling away from JT and turning a bright shade of pink. JT stood up, with a smile on his now red face.  
  
Emma laughed. "Well at least you two are wearing clothes. I must say, sleeping together on the first date is kind of cheesy. So I'm happy that you aren't. Just be lucky I know the guy." She smiled. "I'm going to walk down to the 'commons' area and you two can say your good-byes until tomorrow most likely!" She said giving them a wink and leaving the room.  
  
Once she was gone JT sat back down on Faith's bed. "I guess next time we should put a rubber band on the door?" He laughed.  
  
"Probably!" Faith said. "Well, I'm sure Emma will be back soon so maybe I should walk you out." She said, trailing off. "Ahhh what the hell. Five more minutes?"  
  
JT gave a sexy grin and laid back down on the bed with Faith.  
  
Emma walked through the dim halls down to one of the commons areas. It was deserted probably because it was around one in the morning. This was one of the commons where students could spend countless hours studying for finals, doing homework or just to get away from their dorm rooms, also their roommates perhaps. She sat down in a chair by the window and picked up the daily school newspaper. Emma read through a few articles about the upcoming football season and saw an ad for a Christmas dance sponsored by the university. 'Okay, I've been down here for about fifteen minutes. If JT is there when I get back, he's getting thrown out. By ME.' She smiled, set down the paper and headed back to her dorm.  
  
Emma opened the door halfway with her hand covering her eyes. "Is he gone? Can I come in?" She said jokingly.  
  
"Haha very funny Em. Yes, he's gone." Faith replied, now in her pj's.  
  
"Don't I recall you saying that you wanted to get to know him better earlier?" Emma said grabbing her pj's and heading for the bathroom.  
  
"Well we've been talking and dancing constantly since the walk to Jetz'. We got to know each other incredibly well." She replied back.  
  
"Yea, but I can see that wasn't all you two have been doing." Em yelled through the door.  
  
"Aha!" Faith said, throwing a pillow at Emma when she walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hah!" She said throwing the pillow back then crawling herself into bed. "I think I'm going to have a slight hangover tomorrow even though I only had two beers. So can we put off more unpacking til tomorrow afternoon?"  
  
"I agree. I had a beer and a two shots of whiskey. Same with JT. So how about we sleep in, have a 'late' breakfast and then finish getting settled?"  
  
"Sounds great!" Em said turning off the light.  
  
"See ya in the morning." Faith mumbled already half asleep.  
  
JT made it back to his dorm and headed in. His roommate was already asleep. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. 'Wow, I can't believe that happened tonight. I feel like I've just won a million bucks. She is definitely the girl of my dreams. She's amazing.' Was his last thought before drifting off into a heavy sleep.  
  
Paige and Spinner were in Spin's dorm since his roommate was on vacation for the next few days.  
  
"I still can't believe that Em's only been here not even a day and she already has an upperclassmen crawling all over her. I know they didn't do anything but I just wanna know what the hell happened to Craig. I haven't seen him since we were in Em's dorm." Paige said, sitting on the edge of Spin's bed.  
  
"Babe, calm down. I'm sure Craig's back at his dorm sleeping like a baby." Spinner said sitting down next to her beginning to massage her shoulders. "I mean it's not like he's going to find the closest bar and stay there all night."  
  
"I know. But I'm just worried about him. I mean tonight, when we was out on the dance floor with Em, I haven't seen him that happy since our senior 'prom' when he went with Emma, even if it was just as friends. And they looked so perfect together."  
  
"I agree about him not being that happy since senior year, but Paige, you just have to give it time. Emma has only been here for one day. And who knows, maybe something will happen unexpectedly between the two." He said still massaging his girlfriend's shoulders. "Just relax and enjoy the rest of vacation. You're going to be stressed enough when classes start up again."  
  
"Yea," she began. "I know you're right. I just want them to be happy." She said falling back into his arms. "Like you and me."  
  
"I know hun, I know. ...Cm'on, go throw on your sweats and get into bed. You need sleep after tonight."  
  
Paige got up, grabbed her stuff and headed into the bathroom to wash the make-up off her face. She may be considered high maintenance at times but Paige really matured since her high school days.  
  
By the time she was done, Spinner was already in bed half asleep. Paige got under the covers and turned off the light.  
  
"Mmm, goodnight hun. I love you." Spin said wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Night babe. I love you too."  
  
Craig was in his dorm, wearing shorts and a white beater, sitting on the couch watching tv. He didn't have a roommate so his dorm was almost set up like an apartment. He was channel surfing and settled on MTV music videos. His expression was a blank as a clean sheet of paper. He took a sip of the beer he was holding in his hand, took it away from his mouth then just decided to finish it. He tossed it in the garbage can next to the couch, where three empty bottles were already.  
  
======================  
  
Ahhh! I had fun writing this chapter too. Awe hell, I'm having fun with the entire thing. =) =) lol I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Believe me, it's going to start getting good. I must apologize for the many chapters of "nothing" but I had to start from the 'beginning' and build upon it. Please stick with me and send me reviews as much as possible. It's always greatly appreciated! Thanks! =)  
  
======================


End file.
